The invention relates to an integrated microelectronics component comprising an electric conductor forming a transmission line element for a radio frequency electromagnetic wave, and means for filtering electromagnetic noise, in particular by magnetic resonance, said means for filtering electromagnetic noise comprising a layer of ferromagnetic material. It also relates to a radio frequency transmission circuit comprising such a component.